It all started in Science
by Liverfrog
Summary: Merlin was just a college first year who felt alone- sound familiar? Modern adaption with potential fluff and smut I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise stated
1. Chapter 1

**It all started in Science...**

I was sitting at the back of my Chemistry class when I first noticed him. His black curly hair, his piercing blue eyes and his pale skin. He looked younger than everyone else, but much smarter. We had been in the same class for the last two months and yet I had only just noticed him. We were in our first year at the Sixth Form College of Camelot. He was in two of my classes: Chemistry and Biology. I think his name may have been 'Mordred' but he was so quiet that I didn't really know. He just sat there all lesson listening to the teacher. During the 'ice-breaker' lesson we all had to reveal one unique fact about ourselves. He said 'I am only 15! But, I am 16 in December!' Apparently his mother made him skip year one because it was 'useless'.

"Merlin! Please pay attention and stop ogling over the back of Mordred's head! You have less than two months until your January exams and if you want that A then you must know this!" exclaimed his teacher: Gaius. This made the class laugh! Everyone knows that I am gay, but up until this point I haven't shown any interest in anyone. I could feel my cheeks turning red as the embarrassment kicked in; it looked like Mordred was doing the same, but he turned round at me and gave a small smile. No! Not a smile! More like a smirk. This just made me blush even more! I put my head down and spent the rest of the lesson staring at my desk.

* * *

At the end of Gaius's lesson (and I use that word loosely). I was one of the last out of the door, Gwen must have left already and Morgana would have been in French with Freya. Which meant I now had to do the awkward walk around college to find someone I knew. It didn't take long for me to find someone; in fact, I think it would be more accurate to say they found me. As I walked out of the door Mordred tried to walk in. We both collided into one and other and he ended up on top of me with his cheek brushing against mine. He then lifted his head up above mine and I could feel his dark curls brush against my face "I, er, forgot my bag" he blurted out"  
"Oh, um, yes! Your bag" I nervously replied "sorry about staring earlier; I couldn't help myself"  
"It's okay, I think you may have been the first person to actually notice me all year"  
"That can't be right! A handsome guy like you! Must have all the girls swooning whenever they see you"  
"Well, they may do. But, I am more into guys" he said this awkwardly: like he was ashamed.  
"Really? That's great! Fantastic even!"

"You don't find me weird or sick?

"Why would I think that? I'm gay, too!"

"Really? I have never met another gay man! Well, there was that one guy: but that was just briefly!"

"Would you like to get off me now, just, I am starting to lose the feeling in my leg"

"Oh, of course! Sorry, I was just happy!"

"I could tell" I couldn't help but giggle at my innuendo.

"Oh, that's awkward. Would you like to get a coffee sometime?"

"I'm free now if you like?"

"Awesome" and with that we both walked off. Towards the café to get a coffee and have a chat. If I had known what was to come: I may have asked him to stay on me for longer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin has a boyfriend; Merlin has a boyfriend"  
"I do not, Gwen! I simply have a friend, who is a guy and we hang out a lot"

"Where exactly do you 'hang out'?" Morgana asked.

"The cinema, his house, my house, the shopping centre, the woods. This one time we spent an hour talking over Skype"

Christ, I'd revealed too much, I felt my cheeks going red: again. This seems to be a recurring theme throughout the last week. I was always blushing when we spoke about Mordred.

But, it was true I suppose, I had spent every day this week either with Mordred or talking to him. We have been texting constantly; updating each other about what's going on in our lives and what we were doing later. Making plans to meet each other and see movies and he even invited me to his birthday party. Oh wait!

"He has invited us to his birthday party this Saturday! Please come! I won't know anyone there!"

"Are you sure there will be others going? I mean: he isn't exactly 'Mr Cool' or, at least that's what Arthur tells me" Morgana said.

"Wait, how does Mordred know your brother?" Freya asked

"They are both on the rugby team. Camelot Knights, is it?"

"I know Mordred's not exactly cool, but, he's talking to people in his lessons now and making lots of friend! Loads of people are going!"  
"Like who?" Freya asked

"Well, his rugby team all said yes; well, except from Leon because he's busy; everyone in Biology and his English class!"  
The girls all took a moment to think about it, then Gwen said "Well, if you guys go, I will too"  
"Well, we can't abandon Merlin" Freya said playfully.

"And, it would be fun to watch them flirt" Morgana beamed.

"Alright, we're in" the trio said together.

"Where is it though?" Gwen asked

"Do you know the Unicorn? On Romley Road?"  
"Oh okay, let's meet there at eight then" Gwen said.

"Sounds awesome! Now, if you excuse me: Mordred and I are getting coffee in Café Dragon"

"Have fun on your date, Merlin!" Morgana shouted

I then walked towards Café Dragon full of spirit and ready to see Mordred. I admit, I was becoming a bit love sick, but hey! What are you going to do?

When I walked in to the café, I looked around the crowds of students trying to see Mordred, he was sitting alone in the corner with two coffees in front of him. Typical him.

"Hey Mordred. How are you?"  
"Merlin, hi!" He quickly stood up and walked towards me. "I'm fine thanks, yourself?"  
"I'm great thanks, the girls said they'd come Saturday!"  
"That's great!" he beamed. He then leaned forwards towards me and grabbed my hands. He pulled me close and squeezed me tight. I our bodies merged and he looked straight into my eyes and I couldn't help but hold my breath. We both then closed our eyes leaned in and I felt his lips touch mine. The warmth of his lips against mine was magnificent, like opening presents on Christmas day. I opened my mouth first and felt his tongue against mine and time slipped away. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but it felt amazing.

"Mordred? Is that you?" The voice seemed distant and worried. Mordred pulled away and I looked over to see Arthur and the other rugby players all standing there looking at us.

Crap.

"Oh, hi guys. This is Merlin. Merlin, this is Arthur, Lance, Percy, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan"  
"Hi guys, I think I already know most of you, right?"  
"Yeah, you're friends with my sister: Morgana, right?" Arthur said

"Yeah, she's lovely. And, you're Gwen's brother" I said to Elyan.

"That's right! She has nothing but good things to say about you, Merlin! Glad to meet you" he said whilst shaking Merlin's hand.

"Right, anyway. We will see you at training Mordred" Arthur said and they all walked off.

"Are you alright? I mean, did they know you were…"

"Gay?" I just nodded "Well, I didn't tell them, but, I thought it was quite obvious. I mean, I was telling them about how I had a crush on this cute guy from my Science class.

I blushed again "cute?"  
"Well, more hot" and he then leaned back in and we started kissing again.


	3. Chapter 3

"So are you two official now? Like, you were snogging in Café D, does that mean he is your boyfriend?" Gwen said.  
"We never really discussed that, he had to go before he was late for his lesson. But, I guess we probably are. I don't know. What do you think Freya?"  
"I think you two need to have a chat, now!"  
"I can't though! He goes home now and I have three more lessons! We can't exactly text about this either! It's too personal!"

"Wait for the party! Then ask?" suggested Gwen!

"Genius! We corner him and force him to answer us!" exclaimed Morgana!

"By 'us' do you mean 'Merlin', Morgana? After all, we can't control his relationship" Freya said. This made Gwen laugh and Morgana go red.

"I was just trying to help!"

"I know, and I am grateful! But, please! Leave this to me!" I said! The girls all nodded with understanding and they all started to discuss what to wear to Mordred's party. I started to zone out as I already knew what I was wearing and the girls never listened to my opinion on clothes anyway. Instead I thought about what I was going to say to Mordred tomorrow. "Tomorrow? Oh my God! The party is tomorrow" I exclaimed! "Shit! What do I say? What do I do? Am I hot enough for him? He's a rugby player! He can do better!" I just sat there yelling all of his flaws out to the group! Then Morgana looked me in the eyes; slapped him round the face and said:

"Merlin Emrys! You are a fabulous bitch! You are hot, sexy and desirable! He will love you"

The group looked at Morgana stunned, she was always nice, but this was something different. She was usually cold and never told anyone compliments. Merlin gasped and just said "thanks, Morri! Panic attack over! I am going to own tomorrow!"  
"You go girl!" Gwen said to Merlin.

* * *

The next night came quickly. Friday was boring and uneventful, well except that I went round Gwen's for a sleepover and we spent the entire night in her room giggling. Then when Saturday morning came round I went home and started planning for the evening. The party started at seven but Mordred had asked me to meet him around his at four. So, at half three I said goodbye to mum and walked to Mordred's with his present in hand. It was a watch that I saw him eyeing up last week when we went shopping together.

When I arrived at his house I knocked on his door and was greeted by his mother_. She rushed me through the door with a big hug and a cup of tea "I have been waiting to meet you Merlin! Mordred has told me so much about you and I am certainly not disappointed! Oh! I am Morgause! Lovely to meet you!" I shook her hand and exchanged pleasantries before she started telling me Mordred as a child and how cute he was. I then heard a groan from upstairs and Mordred yelled "Mum! Please tell me you aren't telling Merlin about the time you found me dressed in your night-gown! He doesn't need to know that!"_

_"But, Mordred! You should tell your boyfriend everything!" With that, Mordred's face went red and ran over to me, grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to his room. It was a small room painted dark blue and everything else in the room followed a similar colour scheme. I saw a few pictures dotted around and a lot of posters. It was everything Merlin was expecting it to be. I then smugly turned to Mordred and said "boyfriend? When was I going to be told about this"  
"Ummm, mum prattles on about things sometimes! Just ignore her! Please!"  
"Calm down! I didn't say no, did I?"_

_Mordred looked stunned at this and took my hand. He then just stared at me for a while and contemplated his next move._

_"Merlin, you are without a doubt my best friend! I spend all day thinking about you and well, could you give me the best birthday present and be my boyfriend?" _

_"I don't know" I said sarcastically "Could I deal with you?" Mordred looked hurt and mumbled under his breath "I understand"  
"Wait! No! Of course I will be yours!" And I grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him next to my face and started to kiss him. Our tongues battled, both exploring the other, this was more passionate than the last on. Before I knew it he was pushing me towards his bed and laid on top of me, I felt his pelvis thrust against mine. Our bodies collided and I felt his erected penis brush against my own. Both of us still wearing clothes, our breaths grew deeper and longer and then he let out a long moan and collapsed on me and I followed after._

_"You have ruined my trousers! You twit!" I said jokingly._

_"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, we have three hours to kill"_


End file.
